A Fairy Tale
Black Knight Phobos was in a dazed sleep by endless nightmares. The worst of them was the previous night, in which he remembered his mission, and unanswered questions that followed: It was a small castle made of white and black marble. Phobos was running the request of his brother: Stepping inside the castle, and destroy everything, as always. He already knew how to do this. Just needed to distract the guards with some noise. As always, the staff F.E.A.R. 1 was doing his job. The noise of something in the bushes attracted the attention of magicians who were on guard. Phobos wasted no time and ran. He turned to the door and entered. And there it was dark. He had no lights on. Phobos was already aware that he had fallen into a trap of the Black Knight - Boys! - Said a voice. The lights are called Phobos and was surrounded by hundreds of black magicians - Black Knight... - We knew it was coming, Valhalla. You always come! Over this time, we are ready for anything! Boys, get it! The first line of battle moved and threw several balls. Phobos began to jump back - Dance! - No! - Phobos smiled - Brun Hilde! A line of rainbow energy starts do attack the enemies, attacking all of them - Go straight! - Shouted what appeared to be the Master. The primary group forward and dispaired beams of darkness. The snake also defeated the beams - Sieg Fried! - Shouted phobos. The Master seemed to be small, as if something subside. Soon, he exploded, along with everyone around you. Some left over and these were upwards of Phobos. Logo, skipped a girl who shone strongly in the air, and won a green dress, decorated with a sword - Armor of Silence! - Reequip? - Phobos swerved last minute of her large and heavy sword - Brun Hilde! - A bolt of energy came from his hands, and hit her, breaking the armor into pieces and the girl falled to the ground. White smoke enveloped the place. Over the girl did not die. He still felt her breath - Where are you? - Hahahahaha! - Laughed something in place Him looked to the stairs, and saw a strange figure running - Has anyone else here ... - He said, running towards the corridor Nikko V.S Sierra - Fight - Haaaaaa! - Nikko shouted, running toward Sierra - Fire Meteor! - Arrow of Apollo! - Sierra deflected the meteor eatirou after turning. The shot was unerring hand in Nikko, and so fast that threw him against the wall. Trapped and helpless, he began to devater as a goldfish in the network - Haha! Ridiculous! - Damn! - Said Nikko - Explosion! - He stretched out his hands and broke ground in flames. Sierra jumped over is affected by the fire. If it was not your Armor of the Sun, she would be dead. She jumped pair alogne flames. With few bruises, she lost her head - Reequip! - She shone - Armor of the Moon! - Now, she wore a version in cold colors of the Sun Armor - Arrow of Artemis! - An arrow with a blue fire was thrown. With a explosion of blue fire, all the place became ice - AAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Nikko cried, letting go of the arrow - AAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Sierra yelled, running toward him The two starts to battle - IAH! - Nikko kicked into nothingness. Sierra jumped behind him attacked his legs. Falling, Nikko turned and attacked her. Sierra swerved again - Requip! Armor of Love! - Sierra returned to the original armor, and showed her mirror copier again, and the shadow of Nikko emerged - Fire Shield! - A wave of fire rose and burned the shade. Moving his arms forward, Nikko once the wave going against Sierra, who jumped back - Bouncy Bunny in you? It will never stop runnin... - HA! - Sierra punched in Nikko, which made him fall hard on the floor - Never talk too much! HIA! - She gave a kick and sent him against a wall - Meteor Fire! - Shouted Nikko. And blowing air, he threw a large meteor in Sierra - Requip! Armor of Wisdom! - Now Sierra was wearing a white dress, with straight lines of gold in shapes of squares on the edges of bottom and top. She was with a shield and an ax, both of Gold - Aegis! She put the shell in front of the meteor. As they collided, the meteor exploded in flames and turned against Nikko, exploding to get laid Sierra turned and walked forward. Had a lot of smoke around her, and Nikko appeared and attacked her. Sierra gave a turn, swerved and kicked him from behind, throwing him to the ground. - I think our fight is over. Think twice before going against me next time! The King of Shadows Layla did not know whether the map was upside down, or her. From two o'clock until the current time, two in the morning, she reached for the Fairy Tail guild. She seems to be walking around the city, as a wandering soul in search of anything. This, however, was common for her: She will lose everything, and you know it, despite not knowing who or what she lost. She won a home more, after a while, it was expelled. Wandered with a friend, and found old acquaintances, the more they lost sight of. And after joining one of them again, as if it were a curse, all she had ripped off again. In fact, that was the name: Damn. She lost many people who loved her four times in a row. And the more time passed, the more she was afraid of losing everything again. She just wanted to get back to where you came from, and to find people who even know was lost. It seemed too much to ask in the eyes of fate. Actually, the big problem was that she was afraid of finding what he sought: She sensed something dark and evil roamed the shadows of his past. When she found the mysterious charming snakes, she realized that she was afraid to discover more of what I wanted. That was what she lived. In absolute and endless shadow of your fear. The only thing that made him sleep at night, which ended with his fear, was hoping to find a place that, for the first time, it was not torn... A noise followed these thoughts - Ham? - Layla turned - Anyone here? A second noise - Come out! A third noise, now followed by steps - Anyone here? - It! - HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Layla screamed, falling to the ground, and looking figure on top. He was a boy, with no more than her age - What is it? - Who are you? - My name is Leonard. And you? - Layla! - She got up from the floor - You scared me - Not common to see people on the street this time - I say the same to you! - OK. And who is your friend? - Who? - The guy who was behind you. When you scared me, he fell and disappeared with you! - There was no one behind me! - HAHAHAHAHA ... A dark, evil laugh devastated the environment. The night is dark and demonic silence followed - HA! - Screamed a shadow, punching in Leonard - Ham? HA! - Before Layla could move, she took a shot of the mysterious shadow The moonlight touched her, and the shadow became a man of black hair - Look what a beautiful acquisition we have here! Two lovebirds! - Fire Red! - Leonard pulled a brush out of nowhere and threw a red paint that turned fire. The man metamorphosed into shadows, and fire past him, opening a hole that was similarly repopulated - Open up! - Layla pulled out a silver key - Gate of the Lynx! Lynx! - A appeared to be humanoid. He was like a human, only it was also a furry monster with sharp claws - Go, Lynx! The celestial spirit jumped on shadow over his claws went through it as if there were nothing The shadow moved back, reached out and Lynx howled and began dying on the floor. Had a very large wound, the claws on his back. At first they did not understand, looked over to the shade of Lynx, and saw a bloody claw, and the shadow raised embor the Lynx itself was not - His shadow ... - Said Leonard - Won life ... - Layla ended - Yes! - Screamed the shadow, raising his arms and pointing to Leonard and Layla. Their shadows rose up and attacked. This was the beginning of bizarre fight Ceres Phobos wasted no time. He ran down the stairs and reached the top floor. Stopped. He felt like he should stop. He looked at his medallion, and it looked to Opal. His eyes glowed in the colors of the rainbow. He saw a girl attacking. He turned and she turned. In the meantime, the land around is destroyed and became a great amount of ruins, burying him in rubble. The vision passed and he returned to the real world - What does that mean, Opal? - He asked, apparently to Stone - You showed me before we came, a vision of me coming here and destroying everything? And now shows my death? What does this mean? - I mean that stones do not say anything about the future! - Said the same girl vision - Little boy! - Brun Hilde! - Tsch! - She snapped her fingers and the floor rose up to defend it - Who are you? - Asked Phobos - My real name is a mystery. More can call me Ceres! - Brun Hilde! - The next attack was failed. Ceres jumped and touched the ground. He gave way and they fell in first floor. Back to death room - HIA! - She raised her hands and the floor moved, forming a dome around Phobos - Sieg Fried! - Him front exploded, destroying the dome and shooting Ceres down - HA! - Two large stone arms emerge and tried to grab Phobos, but him escape - Geir Driful! - This was the last sound of that place. The energy glows and the wave of energy destroyed the Black Knight headquarters. Amid the Fall, Phobos ran and ran as fast as he can. Until he escaped destruction, and fell on the cold floor of the middle of nowhere Light in Dark - AH! - Layla turned, as his shadow punches her - What kind of magic is this unhealthy? - Leonard yelled, as his shadow jumped and kicked - That is not the question ... - He said - Is whether you will survive this unhealthy magic! - Crazy! - Layla said, flopping back into a blind impulse, to escape the shadow of her legs - Open up! Gate of the Firebird, Phoenix! A blast of fire, triggered by the Key, took shape and spread his wings. Phoenix turned very quickly, and attacked the man. The man screamed and an idea appeared in the mind of Leonard - Layla! - What is it? - I found his weakness! The Light! Phoenix's flames creates light! Just as the light shines in the darkness, the light from Phoenix should be enough to beat him! - You've heard, Phoenix! - IIIAAAHHH! - Phoenix shrieked and ran for the border shadow, which only let out a small noise of pain. Suddenly, the shadow of a giant bird came and grabbed Phoenix, and threw him on the ground. The Celestial Spirit shouted with pain with scratches his shadow - Idiots! The weaknesses of the shadows do not apply to me! That donkeys! - What? Haaaa! - Layla was thrown to the ground and trampled by his shadow - Gotta have a way to defeat him! Think, Layla, the only thing that can erase our shadows! - I can not think of anything! Only the Light! But that is not effective! - Cyan Ice! - A paint color cyan left, she froze the shadow. Until the ice was black. The shadow of that ice extended until Leonard, who appeared be paralyzed by it Layla took some time to realize he was frozen... - Okay! Missing one! - Said the man. The shadow loosened ice and went over to her, ready to attack - Think, Layla! Think! - Layla opened her eyes - Open up! Gate of the Dragon, Draco! A boy in a kimono emerged. At this point, Phoenix was gone. The boy jumped from the shadows and attacked. His attack went through him. Suddenly, another boy, a shadow, jumped and attacked Draco. The boy turned, and saw the shadow of a dragon fall on him - Draco! HA! - Layla was played, on its face, in shadow She lay on the floor, thinking a bit What was the thing that hurt him so far? Leonard got the idea of light, but this... That's it! A shadow does not exist in the full light! The light casts no shadow, and if I had a wheel of light or fire around it, the center would be lit. Without shadows, the man would lose all strength! Come to die if left in shadow mode! - Leonard! - Layla shouted, standing up - HA! - She broke the ice with her whip, causing it to shatter into a million pieces. Leonard fell hard on the floor - Layla ... - Leonard! I discovered! Put him in a circle of fire! Light will not issue shadows inside the circle. It will be destroyed! - Okay! Fire Red! - He took the brush and threw the fire around the shade. The light was strong, and the man began to moan in the small space. His darkness was fading and peeling it in the air. Before long, he burst into darkness and began to disappear. He soon fell evaporator and returned to human form. The shadows crumbled and Layla grabbed the whip - HA! - A sharp blow threw him out of the circle. He fell on one of the many rivers that run through the city of water within They looked better and saw the man floating unconscious in the water